Dreaded Surprises
by Bookworm1017
Summary: How will Kurt react to Blaine getting slushied after the play? Set during 'Glease'. One-shot


Blaine was searching frantically for Kurt. He couldn't believe Kurt had actually come to the play. Blaine had to find him before it was too late, before Kurt left Blaine in his guilt ridden state.

Blaine heard footsteps behind him. Hoping desperately that it was Kurt, he spun around and was met with the entire football team. They began moving around him, and the next moment he was pressed up against the wall surrounded by a team of varsity clad monsters holding slushie cups.

"We heard you were playing the fairy in the school play," one of the monsters spat. Blaine was starting to breathe heavier than normal. He had been more terrified than anybody to be slushied since the Michael incident.

"Where is the other fairy? The one with the big mouth," Pain ripped through Blaine's chest when the jock mentioned Kurt, and it really didn't help his breathing problems. The jocks started moving closer; Blaine began to whimper, then…

"HEY!"

The jocks turned towards the intruder, still trapping Blaine who couldn't see the person.

"Get away from him!" Blaine finally recognized the voice. It was his beloved Kurt.

"Oh, look! Lady's back," one of the jocks sneered, "Here to protect your boy? Have fun," With that each of the jocks either poured their slushie over Blaine or threw it in his face. They then walked away. A few shoved Kurt slightly as they went, but Kurt only had eyes for the boy who slid down the wall and pulled his knees up to his slushie covered chest.

Once all of the jocks had cleared, Kurt sprinted toward Blaine and kneeled in front of him. He grew more and more concerned when he saw that Blaine was trembling violently.

_Why am I here? He cheated on me. He hurt me. I should just leave and never come back._

But when Blaine lifted up his slushied soaked head and Kurt saw his tear-filled eyes, he was brought back to the boy who took him out and bought him coffee when he was upset, who held him for hours on his mom's birthday, who pushed him out of harm's way, and who sent him constant texts full of love since he moved to New York. Kurt's heart sank as he realized that he had not been doing that.

"Blaine?" Kurt said. Blaine buried his face back in his legs and began sobbing. Kurt's eyes widened at the sudden change.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I know you hate me. You didn't have to stand up to those jocks. I'm not worth it," Blaine sobbed. Kurt was pretty sure his heart had broken into a million pieces. Yes, Blaine had hurt him, but Kurt knew that he could forgive Blaine and they would be together again. He did not hate Blaine, and it killed Kurt to know that Blaine thought he did.

"Come on," Kurt stood and held his hand out to Blaine. Blaine hesitated before taking Kurt's hand and allowing him to lead them to the bathroom. Kurt cleaned Blaine off in silence, neither of them daring to speak. Kurt pulled out the extra clothes in his bag. It had become second nature for him to carry an extra set of clothes. After removing Blaine's shirt, he pulled a comfortable hoodie over Blaine's head. Blaine nearly started crying again when he inhaled the strong scent of Kurt. Kurt sat Blaine down on a bench and started to work on his hair. When he was finished, Kurt kneeled in front of Blaine and put a hand on his knee while the other stoked Blaine's cheek.

"Talk to me," Kurt pleaded. He could see that Blaine had beaten himself up to the point of sickening self-loathing. Kurt wanted to get passed this and be a couple again.

"I just missed you so much. I was so lonely. My parents are away on business for the next several months and the bullying has gotten really bad. I needed someone. I needed you," Blaine sobbed and fell in Kurt's arms. Kurt sat on the bench and pulled Blaine into his lap rocking him.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Blaine cried.

"Shh…It'll be okay," Kurt comforted. His brain was screaming to stop Blaine didn't deserve this, but his heart told him to comfort the boy. After a while, Blaine had calmed down enough to where he was just sniffling in Kurt's chest.

"God, I'm so pathetic," Blaine said, lifting his head up and wiping his eyes.

"Hey, don't say that. You're not pathetic, you're amazing," Kurt said. Blaine scoffed.

"Really? I just spent the last hour or so having the boy I cheated on stand up for me, clean me up, and comfort me. How pathetic is that? I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine started to get up off of Kurt's lap and was surprised when Kurt pulled him back down.

"Blaine, baby, I forgive you for everything. Yes, it will take a while for us to get back to where we were, but this beating yourself up thing is scaring me," Kurt looked deep in Blaine's eyes.

"I love you so much," Blaine said.

"I love you too," Kurt said and he meant it.

* * *

A/N - This idea popped in my head, and I couldn't wait to write it! Hope you all liked it!

I'm currently working on a Klaine story called 'Boyfriend'. Spoiler: It will have Eli in it!

For story news: My name on twitter is Bailey1017.


End file.
